Kurayaminonakade hana (暗闇の中で花)
by farida lil safana
Summary: Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupnya akan bertemu dengan seorang Raja iblis. Setiap harinya Tetsuya sudah berharap jika ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah, namun semua berubah saat ia bertemu dengan sosok Akashi Seijuurou, yang membawanya ke dunia yang belum pernah ia ketahui. (AkaKuro)


Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka jika kehidupannya akan berakhir menjadi lebih baik, setiap kali melihat sebuah keluarga yang utuh tengah bersama dengan sebuah canda tawa menghias serta saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sejak dulu ia sudah terlahir sebagai seorang yang sendiri, tidak mempunyai keluarga. Orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya sejak ia kecil, pergi jauh. Entah dimana keberadaannya saat ini sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

Bahkan ia tidak yakin jika memiliki sebuah saudara, buktinya. Tidak ada satupun kerabat saudara yang datang untuk menjemputnya di tempat Panti Asuhan, yang ia tahu, dirinya hanya seorang diri di dunia ini.

Terlebih, sejak Ibu pemilik panti asuhan meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan sejumlah hutang cukup banyak sehingga terpaksa panti asuhan harus di tutup sebagai pelunas hutang, membuat banyak anak mulai berkeliaran mencari tempat untuk tinggal.

Di sinilah, Tetsuya. Di sebuah gubuk tua yang sudah tidak layak terpakai dengan keadaan bangunan yang tidak dapat di huni kembali dan dapat hancur kapanpun, terbukti dari banyaknya retakan serta lumut yang mulai tumbuh.

Tetsuya mendengar hujan dengan jelas, bahkan tetesan air hujan yang menerobos atap-atap rumah yang sudah berlubang di karenakan kerusakan akibat dahan-dahan pohon yang berjatuhan ke atas atap.

Kedua manik BabyBluenya menatap lurus kedepan, kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya mencoba agar tubuhnya tetap terasa hangat dari dinginnya malam sunyi, serta hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Tetsuya berharap jika Tuhan mencabut nyawanya saja, dalam hatinya ia berharap akan mati di bandingkan harus hidup tanpa sebuah harapan serta tujuan yang jelas.

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, entah sudah berapa kali perutnya berbunyi menolak di ajak berkerja sama mengingat kondisinya kesulitan untuk mencari makanan untuk di makannnya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan bajunya kuat rasa lapar yang sudah ia tahan sejak 3 hari lalu, perlahan berubah menjadi rasa sakit membuat dadanya sesak kesulitan bernapas.

Saat itulah ia melihat sosok makhluk besar menatap lapar kearahnya, kedua mata yang mengkilat tajam mengunci mangsa siap di makan kearah Tetsuya yang tenagh menatapnya kosong.

Ingin berteriak mustahil, jikapun ada yang mendnegar, tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Tepatnya, tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan perkataan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, seakan semua yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah bualan semata dan jadi bahan tawa mereka.

Tangan berkuku tajam itu terulur, menggores pipinya pelan namun menusuk hingga pipi putih itu tergores berdarah. Aroma manis tercium melalui indra penciuman sosok itu yang kini membuatnya semkain lapar, tidak tahan melahap Tetsuya saat ini juga.

'Sret'

Tangan itu mencengkram leher Tetsuya kuat, enggan memberikan Tetsuya untuk bernapas sedikitpun. Sedangkan pandangan Tetsuya mulai menggelap, kedua manik BabyBluenya mulai meredup tanpa ia mulai kehabisan napas.

Saat Tetsuya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, saat itulah ia melihat sebuah cahaya terang membunuh sosok menyeramkan yang hendak memakannya. Hingga ia berakhir di sebuah pelukan hangat menjanjikan keamanan baginya.

Tetsuya hanya dapat terdiam saat sebuah pelukan hangat menghias tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan dan mulai mati rasa, Tetsuya berpikir jika hidupnya akan berakhir dengan cepat saat ini di makan oleh makhluk menyeramkan seperti tadi.

Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun, tertutup kembali saat kesadarannya di rengut paksa, dalam benaknya berpikir 'Apakah aku akan mati?'

Namun, sebuah elusan lembut pada surainya mengartikan hal berbeda pada dirinya, memberikan rasa nyaman seakan mengantarkan dirinya agar terlelap di dalam sebuah mimpi yang indah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati,"

.

.

.

 _ **KnB**_ _Belongs to_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _ **Kurayaminonakade hana (**_ _ **暗闇の中で花**_ _ **)**_ _Belongs to_ **Farida Lil Safana**

.

.

.

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya saat suara alarm berdering keras, membuat dirinya tersadar dari mimpi saat ia masih kecil. Kedua mniknya menatap kearah ponsel birunya, sebelum mematikan alarm yang menganggu pagi harinya tenang.

Tangannya terulur untuk memijat keningnya pelan yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit saat teringat kembali masa lalunya yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam mimpi tanpa izini darinya, mungkin memang sejak awal adalah salah darinya.

Tetsuya akhir-skhir ini sering memikirkan siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya saat kecil dari Monster menakutkan hampir meregut nyawanya di saat ia dalam keadaan lemah tanpa asupan makanan selama 3 hari.

Tetsuya menguap pelan, jika dipikirkan terus semakin membuat depresi karena sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan petunjuk saat ini. Kedua matanya mengedip berulang kali perlahan hingga melihat sosok yang membuat dirinya berteriak tertahan.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya-sama," sapanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar tidak mempedulikan Tetsuya yang masih membeku berniat ingin pingsan dengan apa yang dilihatnya namun, diurungkan. Mengingat ia harus mengajar muridnya saat ini.

"Kau-" ucapan Tetsuya terpotong saat melihat kedua manik sosok itu berkaca-kaca tanda tidak ingin di buang ataupun ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Tetsuya. Kedua tanganya di satukan di depan dada memohon agar Tetsuya tidak mengusirnya.

Tetsuya menghela napas pelan, lelah dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Entha berkah atau kutukan ia dapat melihat makhluk yang sulit dilihat oleh manusia pada umumnya sejak kecil membuatnya sulit tidur dengan tenang.

"Baiklah," ujar Tetsuya pelan dengan nada pasrah tidak tau lagi harus menjawab apa saat melihat makhluk itu hendak menangis. Bahkan dirinya dibuat terkejut saat melihat Elf mengikutinya sejak di taman kemarin.

Elf tersebut, sontak senang. Melompat gembira tidak menyadari jika Tetsuya sudah berjalan melewati dirinya berniat untuk pergi mengajar anak muridnya yang mungkin saja sudah menunggu dirinya saat ini.

'Klik'

Suara pintu terkunci, Elf bertubuh kecil itu mematung seketika. Surai coklat panjang bergelombangnya bergerak mengikuti arah kepalanya yang celingukan mencari sosok manusia bersurai BabyBlue.

Kedua manik orangenya membulat terkejut, tubuhnya membatu terdiam tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Sebelum berteriak kesal membuat beberapa pohon terbakar oleh sihir apinya membuat semua manusia yang melihatnya menatap heran penyebab kebaran pohon di sekitar sana.

"Tetsuya-sama!"

Ia baru sadar jika dirinya di tinggal oleh Tetsuya, di kala ia tengah bahagia karena diizinkan tinggal bersama oleh Tetsuya, garis bibir ia majukan, kedua manik orangenya menatap kesal. Tanda ngambek akan protes saat Tetsuya pulang nanti.

Elf itu menghela napas pelan, percuma saja ia berniat untuk ngambek dengan Tetsuya. Jika ujungnya Tetsuya tidak peduli dan justru mengabaikan dirinya hanya membuat usahanya untuk mencari eprhatian Tetsuya itu sia-sia.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali memutuskan mengikuti Tetsuya kemanapun Tetsuya pergi, tepatnya menjadikan Tetsuya menjadi master- walaupun Tetsuya enggan diikuti oleh siapapun. Tetsuya lebih suka hidup sendiri dalam keadaan yang tenang.

Pertemuan singkat dengan sosok manusia bersurai Babyblue, serta sosok yang telah menolongnya dari kejaran _Tarasque_. Bahkan ia terkejut saat mengetahui makhluk itu berada di alam manusia.

Ia mengingat jika saja Tetsuya tidak datang saat itu, mungkin dirinya sudah di makan oleh makhluk berkepala singa dengan cula, berkaki 6 pendek seperti beruang, memiliki sebuah tempurung kura-kura serta ekor seperti kalajengking.

Elf itu merinding seketika, saat membayangkan dirinya di makan hidup-hidup oleh makhluk mengerikan yang ia temui kemarin sore.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu Tetsuya-sama hingga pulang saja,"

.

.

.

 _ **Kurayaminonakade hana (**_ _ **暗闇の中で花**_ _ **)**_

.

.

.

"Tetsuya-sensei!" panggil murid-murid ceria dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah. Tetsuya membalas dengan senyuman tipis namun terlihat amnis, membuat para murid terlihat senang melihatnya.

Baru berkerja 3 bulan, Tetsuya telah menjadi idola muridnya sebagai guru termanis di Tk. Bahkan para ibu-ibu terkadang bertanya pada Tetsuya apakah dirinya sudah menikah atau memiliki sebuah kekasih.

Jaga-jaga untuk menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai menantunya. Jarang-jarang dapat menantu yang manis nan baik seperti Tetsuya. Layaknya malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia lalu turun ke bumi.

"Tetsuya-sensei! Lihat! Aku menggambar rumah!" seru Miyaji Kiyoshi bersurai orange kecoklatan tersenyum lebar menunjukkan hasil gambarnya pada Tetsuya. Yang di balas dengan elusan lembut pada surainya.

"Bagus. Miyaji-kun," balas Tetsuya lembut.

"Nii-chan hanya membuat rumah seperti lidi. Apa yang harus di banggakan?" tanya Miyaji Yuuya, adik dari Miyaji Kiyoshi. Mereka bersaudara, namun sifat mereka bertolak belakang.

Jika Miyaji Kiyoshi bersifat semangat dan dapat berkerja sama dalam tim, berbeda dengan Miyaji Yuuya yang lebih mementingkan sebuah hasil baik di bandingkan sebuah usaha. Terlebih Miyaji Kiyoshi lebih sering membawa nanas kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kau-" panggilan Kiyoshi tertahan, suara geraman terdengar menahan diri agar tidak memukul adiknya saat ini juga. Sedangkan Yuuya tertawa melihat kakaknya yang mudah terpancing oleh emosi.

"Sudah-sudah. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Yuuya-kun. Dia kakakmu," lerai Tetsuya pelan membuat Miyaji bersaudara itu saling tatap sebelum membuang muka kesal, berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang melihat tingkah anak didiknya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hmph,"

Tetsuya menghela napas pelan, kedua maniknya menatap kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan tandanya pulang. Menatap kesekeliling sebentar, sebuah senyum tipis menghias wajahnya.

'Clap'

Sebuah tepukan terdengar, Tetsuya meminta anak didiknya untuk merapihkan alat tulis untuk di masukkan ke dalam tas, tanda pelajaran telah usai dan orang tua tengah menunggu mereka untuk pulang ke rumah.

Mereka berdiri lalu mengucapkan salam pada Tetsuya, berpamitan untuk pulang lalu berlarian keluar kelas menuju ibu mereka masing-masing dengan tawa menghias membuat hati Tetsuya menghangat namun, sesak di saat bersamaan.

Dalam hatinya masih berharap, ia dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Berbagi pelukan hangat saat pulang sekolah, di lanjutkan dengan cengkrama menceritakan seluruh kisah sepanjang hari di sekolah.

Namun, semua sia-sia. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya mengingat dirinya tinggal di panti asuhan, sebelum menjadi gelandangan jalanan. Lalu di rawat oleh sepasang nenek dan kakek yang tidak memiliki anak serta cucu.

'Sret'

"Tetsuya-sensei?" panggil Wakamatsu pelan. Tangannya menarik ujung baju Tetsuya berharap Tetsuya mendnegar panggilannya, kedua bola mata bulatnya namun tajam menatap polos kearah Tetsuya yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Wakamatsu-kun. Belum pulang?" tanya Tetsuya sambil mensejajarkan dirinya lalu tersenyum lembut, Wakamatsu terdiam, semburat merah tipis menghias wajahnya. Memainkan jari sbeelum kembali menatap kearah Tetsuya serius.

Membuka tasnya cepat, mencari barang yang ingin di berikan pada Tetsuya, yang telah ia siapkan sejak di rumah. Hingag sebuah barang- biskuit vanilla ia temukan lalu diberikan pada Tetsuya yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Untuk Tetsuya-sensei," ujar Wakamatsu memberikan pada Tetsuya, saat Tetsuya menerima. Wakamatsu sedikit membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih kebingungan dan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tertawa pelan Tetsuya tidak menyangka jika Wakamatsu, anak didik yang sering jahil pada temannya dapat bersikap manis seperti tadi.

"Kau seperti pedofil. Tetsuya," ujar Nijimura pelan saat melihat Wakamatsu yang tengah memeluk kaki sang ibu menyembunyikan wajah malunya sebelum melambaikan tangan padanya dan Tetsuya, pamit untuk pulang.

"Ignite-"

Nijimura bingung- "Eh?"

"Pas-"

Nijimura mulai panik-

"Kai,"

Nijimura sudah tidak sadarkan diri di teras kelas dengan keadaan tangan memeluk perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Aku bukan pedofil," ujar Tetsuya kalem lalu meninggalkan Nijimura yang meringkuk kesakitan.

.

.

.

 _ **Kurayaminonakade hana (**_ _ **暗闇の中で花**_ _ **)**_

.

.

.

Terlihat seekor Harpy, bersurai pirang keemasan tengah terbang mengejar seekor kelalawar. Harpy itu terlihat menawan dan canti secara bersamaan, cara dia terbang, bahkan saat dia menyerang.

Menyerang?

Tetsuya terkejut saat melihat Harpy itu tengah menyerang membabi buta, langsung saja Tetsuya mencari tempat persembunyian agar tidak di ketehui oleh kedua makhluk itu. Namun- saat Tetsuya akan melangkah.

Ia sudah terjebak dalam ilusi yang di buat oleh kedua makhluk itu.

Kedua maniknya menatap kesekeliling, sebuah tempat berbeda dengan jajaran pohon mapel di sekitarnya tengah berguguran. Sesaat Tetsuya terpanah akan kecantikan Harp yang tenagh memberikan serangan pada kelelawar.

Di saat Tetsuya terpaku oleh kecantiak seekor Harpy, di saat itulah wanita itu sadar akan kehadiran Tetsuya dan berniat menyerangnya.

Kedua manik itu membulat terkejut, berjalan mundur namun gerakan Harpy terlalu cepat dari gerakan manusia.

"Manusia," panggil Harpy pelan denga suara yang merdu membuat Tetsuya terbuai akan suara indah yang belum pernah Tetsuya dengar sama sekali dalam hidupnya.

"Kemarilah," perintahnya dengan suara lembut membuat Tetsuya terpanah lalu menghentikan langkahnya yang berjalan mundur, kedua manik babybluenya mengosong. Lalu berjalan mulai mendekati Harpy cantik nan menawan.

Bagaikan sebuah alunan lagu, Tetsuya berjalan mengikuti tutunan suara Harpy yang terus menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Begitupun dengan Tetsuya yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan memilih mengikuti keinginan wanita cantik setengah burung.

"Tunggu-"

Hingga sebuah tangan terulur mencegah dirinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh, kedua manik babyblue itu kembali sadar sepenuhnya, terkejut dia sudah termakan oleh perkataan Harpy dengan suara yang indah.

"Kau tidak berhak akan mangsaku. Akashi," desis wanita Harpy itu tidak terima, kedua maniknya menajam kearah Akashi meminta jika Akashi menyingkir dari Tetsuya yang akan di mangsanya.

"Aku berhak. Sekarang kau pergi!" kedua manik Akashi mengkilat, terlihat bola-bola api di sekitarnya bersipa untuk menyerang. Tatapan itu melihat wanita Harpy mendalam seakan melumpuhkan seluruh indra sarafnya.

Tanpa sadar, wanita itu melangkah mundur sebelum mendesis kesal, energinya tidak akan cukup untuk melawan seorang Akashi di saat seperti ini. Ia masih ingin hidup lalu memilih pergi.

Akashi menghela napas pelan, sebelum terjatuh memegang dadanya yang terluka cukup parah. Darah kembali mengalir keluar dari lukanya berwarna hitam pekat membuat Tetsuya yang melihatnya terkejut dengan teriakan tertahan.

"Kau- Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tetsuya namun tidak di jawab membuat Tetsuya menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran, sampai akhirnya tangan Tetsuya terulur lalu mengguncang tubuh itu pelan.

'Bruk'

Tubuh Akashi terjatuh membentur tanah, kedua bola mata Tetsuya membulat manik babybluenya menatap kearah luka Akashi terkejut.

"Kau terluka?!" pekik Tetsuya tanpa pikir panjang membawa Akashi ke apartemen- tempat tinggalnya.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan mengobatimu,"

.

.

.

 _ **Kurayaminonakade hana (**_ _ **暗闇の中で花**_ _ **).**_

.

.

Sesekali Elf itu menatap kearah pintu yang masih terkunci, menatap gelisah. Khawatir tuannya tidak kunjung pulang. Ia masih ingat jika Tuannya sudah mengatakan akan pulang siang, namun sampai saat ini hingga matahari akan terbenam.

Tuannya sama sekali belum pulang.

Elf itu menatap tajam kearah pintu, seharusnya ia tidak senang berlebihan tadi pagi, sehingga dapat mengikuti Tuannya untuk pergi. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan bola api, kedua manik orangenya mengkilat tajam.

Ia sudah bersiap untuk membakar pintu itu jika Tuannya tak kunjung pulang.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya-sama," lirihnya pelan bersiap membakar pintu di hadapannya hingga hangus sehingga membuka jalan agar dirinya bisa pergi menemui tuannya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Baru saja ia akan membakar pintu itu-

'Ceklek'

Tetsuya sudah pulang dengan membawa sosok yang sangat baik Elf mengenalnya.

"Tetsuya-sama... kenapa anda membawa Akashi-sama?" tanya Elf itu dengan nada bergetar takut, membuat Tetsuya menatapnya heran.

"Ha?" beo Tetsuya pelan tidak mengerti kenapa Elf di hadapannya bisa bergetar ketakutan dengan mudah saat melihat sosok yang saat ini bersamanya.

"A-.. Aka- .. Akashi?" ulang Tetsuya menatap heran.

"Akashi Seijuurou-sama. Raja iblis terkuat di dunia kami," jelasnya membuat Tetsuya menyesali satu hal.

Seharusnya ia langsung pergi saat itu, kecelakaan di mana ia membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam masalah Raja iblis.

"Astaga ...-"

 _ **To be Continue ...**_


End file.
